Hannah-Marie What!
by GGUC
Summary: What if Bug-a-Boo overheard something he shouldn't have?What if Orson was sent to investigate?What if Hannah-Marie wasn't actually Jimmy's blood cousin,but had been adopted by his aunt and uncle?What if the aunt and uncle aren't quite what you'd expect? Things are about to get crazy for Hannah as her secret comes out. Abused!Hannah, Protective!Scary Godmother, Hannah/?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say some of you are peeved at this moment because I'm starting a new story even though I still haven't updated either of the other two main ones (Harry Potter and the End of the Beginning/ Harry Potter and the Day it All Changed) I won't bother apologizing for that, cause well it's fruitless, but I will say that there should be an update in at least one of those (I'll try for both, but no promises) by the end of October. Speaking of, to all you Canadian's out there, Happy belated-Thanksgiving, I hope it was good. **

**Anyway, given that it's October and Halloween is approaching, I re-watched one of my favourite Halloween specials (isn't Youtube wonderful?)And this idea popped in my head, so I'm gonna go with it. I warn you that this will not start out as the happiest of stories, and it does deviate a fair bit from what you'd expect given the intended age bracket of the original book series/movies. SO, without further ado, here is: ****Hannah-Maire What?! **

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT, have NOT, and probably will NOT ever own Scary Godmother and any other characters, etc used in this story...although some characters I just made up for plots sake, them I suppose I could claim to own, but don't care enough to bother.**_

Bug-a-Boo grinned to himself as he lay under Hannah-Marie's bed, he'd gotten a job scaring some kid, Luke if he remembered right, who lived the next street over from Hannah. So, he'd decided to pop in for a visit, it was late August and the air was finally starting to get cool in the little town he'd grown fond of. Hiding under Hannah's bed was always fun because it gave him a chance to see his favourite human.

Bug-a-Boo listened for Hannah incase she was in her room as he couldn't see any legs and therefore had to assume she wasn't in the immediate vicinity of the bed. As he listened Bug-a-Boo heard nothing in the room and wondered whether Hannah was out with her friends or something. These thoughts were short lived, however; as a yell from downstairs startled him.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE! HOW **DARE** YOU TRY AND LIE TO ME! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO PRETEND YOU DIDN'T GET IN TROUBLE AGAIN AT SCHOOL! MY WIFE AND I TOOK YOU IN OUT OF THE GOODNESS OF OUR HEARTS AND _THIS_ IS HOW YOU REPAY US?! BY SHOWING PEOPLE THE FREAK YOU ARE?! HOW **DARE **YOU!" a masculine voice roared. Bug-a-Boo would've jumped were he not lying down on his stomach. _Who __**was**__ that_?

Bug-a-Boo wondered who the man was yelling at, and if he was in the right house when he heard feet coming towards the room, and the yelling got both closer and louder. That's when it hit him. This man, whoever he was, was yelling at Hannah-Marie.

The same Hannah that had shrieked like she was being tortured upon seeing him out of fear of monsters. The Hannah that got Orson out of having to wear that cape and crown ensemble Ruby had thought up. The Hannah that loved cheese and olives on pizza, and got the pair of them out of eating Orson's bloody pizza. Something inside Bug-a-Boo both trembled and thrashed with rage and anguish.

One thought rang clear in Bug-a-Boo's mind as he decided that he had to go before Hannah realized he was there. Whoever this man was, whatever possessed him to yell at Hannah, and whatever he'd done that seemed to be making Hannah so afraid, there would be hell to pay for it. Scary would make sure of that.

**(Fright Side)**

Bug-a-Boo arrived moments later in the basement of Scary Godmother's house and immediately bolted up the stairs to find his broommates. Arriving upstairs, looking every bit as frightening and frightened as the children who saw him, Bug-a-Boo raced to the kitchen and found both Scary and Skully in the room. The pair in question jumped at the speed with which their usually loud, heavy-footed friend moved.

"Bug-a-Boo!?" Scary exclaimed. "What's making you move so fast? Are you hurt? Did you find a kid you can't scare? You didn't lose your job did you?" she prattled off, before Bug-a-Boo cut her off, panting out, "Not...job...stopped by...to see...yelling...awful...could've been hurt...don't know who...he was..."

Now Skully and Scary were really confused, "Who? What are you talking about? Somebody stopped you while you were on you're way to work and yelled at you?" Scary questioned. Skully frowned, "Now there's a bone weary cause. Yelling at a monster who's job it is to make people scream."

Bug-a-Boo shook his head, finally having caught his breath. "Not me, Scary. I was on my way to work so I stopped by to say hello, but then before I got a chance to see her I heard this awful yelling down stairs, foul stuff too. Things that children shouldn't hear. I don't know who he was but he was _really _mad about something but I dunno what. I left before she could find me and try to stop me from getting help." he stated. Scary looked like she was going to explode if she didn't get something soon, Bug-a-Boo assumed that it was revenge on whoever was yelling at her godchild, so he quickly held up his hands.

"Before ya do anything _too_ drastic, Scary, we should get Count Max, Ruby, Harry, and Orson here to help plan." Bug-a-Boo suggested. Then Scary finally demanded in as calm a voice as she could muster, "Bug-a-Boo?" she began. "Yeah?" he responded hesitantly. "_**Who**_ are you talking about?! You keep saying 'she' who is 'she'?!" Bug-a-Boo did have the decency to look bashful before saying the name that would rock Scary Godmother to her core. "Hannah."

**(With Hannah)**

Hannah-Marie winced, as she took a cool cloth and gently dabbed the newest bruise forming on her cheek from where her adoptive father had struck her. It had only been 20 minutes since then, and the mark was already purpling. That wasn't a good sign. She knew it was her fault though, if she hadn't have not mentioned getting in trouble at school, again, Greg(her adoptive father) might not have been so hard on her, or Lisa (her adoptive mother) might've stopped Greg sooner.

Oh, they still would've hurt her, it was their way of dealing with her 'abnormalities' as they were known. Many people didn't know why, but they could sense something different about Hannah. And not necessarily in the good way. Hannah wasn't like other girls who chatted constantly about other boys and dolls and alike. No, Hannah had passed that age. Oh, sure she still like dressing up as a fairy princess at Halloween, but a lot of girls loved the idea of being a princess, that wasn't what made her abnormal.

What made her abnormal, to the general public at least, was her constant theme of monsters. She had gotten in trouble at school again today because she'd been caught, once again, doodling monsters in her scribbler, and not just any monsters. Her friends from the Fright Side. Not that anyone else knew that, although a few had observed her consistency in drawing the same monsters over and over again. Some people thought she was trying to write a book, and they were her characters.

They would be wrong. The reason Hannah constantly doodled her monster family, was A) To help her forget about her adoptive family and the pain (Emotional and physical) that came with them. B) She missed her friends terribly, and while she knew she could go visit them, she'd learned from Greg and Lisa not to be a bother, so she pretended they were with her in her drawings. And C) The people around her always told her, 'There's no such thing as monsters.' so Hannah-Maire diligently kept drawing her friends just to remind herself they were real.

The bruise having finally, cooled enough under her gentle prodding, Hannah took out her old, worn, case of make up, and began to cover up the bruise. All her clothes were long to cover up the marks left by hands, feet, fists, and many other objects. But no one ever got close enough to the local freak to wonder about it anyway. Greg hollered from downstairs for her to get her ass down there and start doing her chores. Hannah sighed and slowly made to go tend to the innumerably long list of chores Greg always seemed to have for her.

**Well what did you think? Worth continuing? I realize it doesn't exactly fit the typical image for this Halloween special, but there will be plenty of sights and frights** **in the coming updates. I make no guarantee of this story being done by Halloween though, so don't even go there. Anyway, all favourites, comments, reviews, follows, etc are appreciated. And even less appreciated things such as flames, are still taken into consideration.**

**Cheers,**

**~GGUC **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:/ Hello people of this website! So, 'only' like 3 months and some later, but I have the second installment. I will be the first to admit that I take **_**forever**_** to update everything, so yeah. I did take some minor liberties to work for the plot line, you'll see what I mean as you read, and feel free to tell me what you think of them, even if you have to bitch about it being dumb or whatever. I won't stall you any further in your reading here, so now on with chapter 2!**

_**Disclaimer: No, I do not own anyone in this story except for a few OC's made for the sake of plot and their not actually useful enough for me to want to lay claim to them. So I basically own nothing.**_

**(Fright Side) **

Orson, Ruby, Max, and Harry had all been promptly rushed to Scary's house, much to Harry's dismay at being dragged away from food. Once everyone was in the living room, Bug-a-Boo recounted what he knew.

"Anyway, I was on my way to scare a new kid on my route, and since he lived nearby I stopped in to see Hannah. Thing is, she wasn't in the room. I was about to leave, cause I thought she wasn't there, but then I heard something. On the floor below someone started yelling like mad. I dunno who they were, and I wondered who they were yelling at, especially with the foul language they were using. Then I heard footsteps coming towards the room while the yelling just got louder. Whoever they were, they were yelling at Hannah." He said, uncertainty and worry colouring his voice.

The three vampires hissed, fangs protruding from underneath their upper lips, Skully scowled jaw clenched, Harry was surprisingly serious with an affronted look on his face, and Scary...well suffice to say Scary looked every bit the witch she was, green eyes flashing dangerously. No one harmed her Hannah and got away with it. No one.

Bug-a-Boo, while also quite angry, was trying to hold on to some semblance of at least semi-rational thought. He spoke, "We don't know why whoever was yelling though, so it might be a good idea to talk to Hannah about it first."

Ruby cut in, "She might not want to talk about it. I mean, most people who have the unpleasant happenings in their lives don't come out and say it..." she trailed off, the thought hanging heavily in the air.

Skully spoke then, "Well, we could try to follow her for a day or so and see what goes on in her life?" he suggested tentatively.

Scary shut him down though, "Who would follow her, Skully?! You can't leave the closet, Bug-a-Boo has to stay under the bed, Harry is less than stealthy on a good day, Count Max, Ruby and Orson can't go out in the sun, and I would be more than likely to lose it on anyone that tries to harm Hannah."

Skully frowned, along with the rest of them. Until Ruby spoke, an uncertain note to her voice. "Well, we actually could send Orson..." she began. All heads snapped around rapidly to look at her, Orson in particular looked startled.

"Mom?" he questioned.

"Orson, darling, you are not as old as your father and I so you are less susceptible to that horrible sunlight. However, you would have to stay in the shadows and travel in them as a true prince of the night." Ruby explained.

Scary shook her head, "We can't ask you to put Orson at risk like that, Ruby. Or you for that matter, Max."

Ruby's lips twitched upwards, "Thank-you for the concern, Scary, however Max and I have both been to the human realm in the light of day during our youth by travelling through the shadows. So as long as he didn't try to leave the shadows then Orson would be perfectly safe."

Scary bit her lip, thinking heavily. She looked at Orson, "Do you want to do this Orson?" she asked finally.

Orson blinked, "Are you kidding me?! Of course I want to go to the human world and see Hannah and if she's in trouble try to find a way to help her!" he practically exploded in excitement.

So, with that decided a huddle was formed to attempt figuring out where and when to do what and how. The final plan was that Orson, using shadow travelling, would go to Hannah's school and follow her around, unnoticed all day and see what exactly went on in their friend's life.

Orson, while admittedly nervous, was also exceptionally excited as he hugged his mother good-bye the following morning before going through the shadows to arrive moments later in the human world. Looking around, he realized that he was fairly good with aim when it came to shadow travel, as when he looked down the hall he could see one Hannah-Marie sitting in the back of a classroom, head bent down working diligently on something or another.

Carefully, Orson used the shadows to put himself in the classroom inside the shadow of some kid's desk. In this form Orson was just that, a shadow. He could see and hear everything perfectly, but no one could see him or even a deformity in the already present shadows.

Moments after getting situated, Orson heard the teacher, a woman roughly 5'5'' with chestnut coloured hair pulled up into a bun, blue eyes, a spray of freckles on her cheeks, a set of glasses on her nose, and she looked to be roughly 46.

The teacher barked out, "Hannah-Marie, what _are_ you doing back there?!" Hannah's head jerked up abruptly. She flushed a little, but said nothing, averting her gaze from the teacher's.

The teacher let out a sigh of exasperation. "Don't tell me your drawing those nonsense pictures of make believe things _again_." she stated, annoyance clear in her voice, Hannah said nothing still.

The teacher marched toward her and Orson noticed Hannah seemed to try to shrink into her chair. He didn't know who this lady was, but he got the feeling he wasn't going to like her.

Upon reaching her the teacher's look of annoyance turned to a disgusted one. "Honestly," she snapped. "Drawing all this foolishness of make believe things, when you should be paying attention! Well, that's quite enough of that, go to 's office immediately, and let her deal with you!"

Hannah's face was red with embarrassment as the other children sniggered at her. "Yes, ." Hannah said, not looking her teacher in the eyes as she rose and headed for the door.

Orson was about to follow her, but first decided to check the paper on her desk to seewhat exactly Hannah had been drawing that had got her into so much trouble. Quickly shadowing over to Hannah's now vacant desk, Orson looked at the page, and– were he capable at the moment– he would've fallen over.

There sitting on Hannah's desk were drawings of him and the others from the Fright Side! He was standing between his mother and father, Harry was eating pizza with Skully shooting him a dirty look, Bug-a-Boo was laughing about something, perhaps Skully's anger? Orson idly thought, and then there was Scary.

Scary was on her broom, grinning hugely, with Hannah herself, perched in front of her; the two of them flying over the others. The pictures were remarkably good too. Especially the ones of his family and Scary, though he supposed Bug-a-Boo and Harry would've been harder to draw as they were less humanoid. Orson had to suppress a hiss of anger.

That woman, that MacDonald woman, was getting angry at Hannah for drawing pictures of him and his parents, and their friends! Telling Hannah that they weren't real!? What did this woman mean saying they were make believe! He was right in her classroom. Orson would've ranted longer but he had to catch up to Hannah, so –focussing on her presence— he shadowed almost right to her.

Hannah was just arriving outside of some office. Curios as to what would happen inside Orson followed. Hannah knocked on the door and entered when the voice called for it. Upon entering Orson saw a short, pudgy woman with cold eyes and a simpering smile. His stomach dropped, she didn't look too friendly...

The woman spoke then, "My, my, Hannah-Marie...back again? And so soon...Drawing foul pictures of fairy tale nonsense again were you?" she questioned in a fake falsetto voice eyes gleaming maliciously with a twisted little smile on her face.

Orson didn't understand how Hannah managed to keep her face blank as she replied, "Y-Yes ."

made tsking noises, "Oh, dear. Well then, what shall we do with you Hannah-Marie? I think perhaps a trip to see might help, hmm?" Hannah didn't look pleased with that idea at all, but said nothing.

nodded, more to herself than to Hannah. "Yes, that sounds perfect, take this and go see ." she said handing Hannah a yellow slip of paper after scribbling some things on it.

Orson frowned, but followed Hannah through her own shadow to this woman's office. Inside he found a plump woman with a pile of curly white hair perched on her head– it reminded him of a pile of bat dung... only whiter– she wore spectacles which were perched on the bridge of her nose. And while she appeared to have a kind face, something in the way Hannah was standing made him nervous about this Wilson woman. He soon found out why.

looked up and smiled an eerily false looking smile at Hannah. "Ah, Hannah-Marie, back again are you?" Hannah blushed a little, but merely extended the yellow slip of paper towards the older woman. took it, adjusted her glasses, read for a minute and then sighed.

Pale blue eyes flickered to Hannah as she gestured to the seat at a small round table. "So, wrote that you were thrown out of class for drawing make believe things again." she began.

Orson noticed now that Hannah's jaw was set tightly, and that under the table, away from 's eyes, tiny hands were balled into tight fists. Orson really hoped Hannah's fingernails didn't break her skin, because the last thing he needed now was for there to be blood around.

continued, "Now, what will we do about you today, hmm? You've caused quite the ruckus in your class with this nonsense, Hannah-Marie, not to mention for your foster parents."

Orson blinked, 'What does foster parent even mean?' he questioned internally, having never heard the term before.

Hannah fidgeted some, but said nothing. clicked her tongue quietly, finally the woman spoke again, "And I suppose that will already have you writing lines in detention, so...I want you to repeat after me, okay?"

If Hannah's grimace was any indication, then no, it was _not_ okay. Orson scowled, this seemed like something unpleasant.

spoke, "I," "I," Hannah echoed. "Will not". "Will not" another echo. "Draw pictures" "Draw pictures" "Of make believe" Hannah winced but managed to get out "Of make believe" "creatures"

Orson noticed that Hannah looked like she'd rather be chewing glass at the moment, as she spat out, "c-creatures." Orson winced, already hating the fat woman.

"Now, Hannah-Marie, I want you to repeat the whole sentence for me now." Hannah cringed, but muttered out, "I will not draw pictures of make believe creatures"

Orson could feel disgust crawling all through his un-dead body; these humans were forcing his friend to suffer! How dare they. Orson felt his fangs elongating in his mouth as it twanged with a low ache. Suppressing a groan, Orson turned his focus back to Hannah, who was currently being forced to repeat similar phrases to the first.

This repeating phrases and then saying the whole sentence pattern would continue on until a sharp bell sound blared through the building 30 minutes later. Orson was about to kill when the bell sounded.

Shadowing outside, Orson was hoping Hannah would at least enjoy lunch, but no such luck. When she went outside a group of children both her age, and some several years older swarmed near her. Like vampires drawn to fresh blood they began to verbally attack her.

Orson growled lowly in the back of his throat as they taunted her, he heard the words echoing through his mind as they were sneered, and spat at his beloved friend.

'Freak', 'Hey look its monster-girl', 'Hey weirdo! Why don't you go back to the institution where you belong?' and many other cruel insults, some of which Orson didn't even understand—what the heck was a 'dyke' anyways? These humans were awful, and they kept using words he'd never heard. Orson was about to lose it and intervene when someone else stepped in for him.

"Hey! Knock it off blockheads! Leave her alone!" a female voice rang out from behind the swarm of children. Orson—who was fairly certain he'd never been so relieved in his undead life— looked to see who Hannah's saviour was, and was surprised to find he not only recognized, but knew this one.

She was a brunette, with a pale face, and- at the moment- angry brown-black eyes. If Orson remembered right from the few times he'd met her, the girl's name was Katie. He let out a silent sigh of relief. Finally! Someone in the human world that actually cared about Hannah!

"Aw, come on, Katie! Don't tell me you're going to defend the little freak!" One boy, with short brown hair and a nasty glint in his eyes whined.

Katie scowled, "Get lost Jeremy! And take your stupid friends with you!"

The now identified, Jeremy, sneered, "Or what? You gonna make me leave the loser alone? Even I know you're cooler than this little shit!"

Katie cut him off, "That's enough Jeremy! Now scram before I hit you where it hurts." Orson winced at that threat. He may be dead, but that particular bit worked just fine, thanks.

Jeremy also seemed to hesitate for a moment, but he scoffed after a moment. "This little freak just goes on and on about imaginary monsters! Why are you defending her?!" Katie was quick to respond to that one.

"How about, because she's _my friend_!" There was a fierce protectiveness in Katie's voice that made Orson want to smile. Hannah, obviously agreed with him, as he noticed a grateful and ridiculously happy smile on his favourite girl's lips.

Jeremy, however, scoffed. "Your 'friend' eh? You swinging to that side of the fence this early in the game?" his cronies chuckled, although Orson didn't understand the joke—and by the looks of things, neither did Hannah.

Katie seemed to though, as she glared even harder than before, a slight pink tinting her cheeks. "You're gross, Jeremy! Now get lost already!" Katie snapped, visibly on the defensive. This seemed to amuse the crowd of bullies surrounding Katie and Hannah, as their chuckles turned to full on howls of laughter.

Frankly, Orson didn't see the humour in any of this. These humans were awful; for the most part at least, he didn't understand _how_ Hannah was still sane living with these kinds of people. It was insane, adults that made her say monsters weren't real, teachers that got mad at her for drawing her friends, and other kids that yelled at her for being different…

Where was the justice in this world? Orson didn't understand how they could be so cruel to one of their own species. Vampires always protected other vampires; it was just the natural order of things. And yet, the whole time he'd been here only one human had come to Hannah's rescue!

Before the fight between Katie and Jeremy could escalate any further though, a bell sounded signalling the end of lunch. There was still obvious malice glittering in Jeremy's eyes, but he turned to head inside anyways, his crew of cronies following him.

Meanwhile, Katie turned her attention to Hannah. "Are you okay, Hannah?" Katie asked, concern evident in her voice, "They didn't hurt you physically did they?"

Hannah shook her head, "No, I'm fine, thank-you for saving me, Katie!" Hannah said. Admiration and thanks colouring her voice in warmth; all the while her cheeks were being stained red in embarrassed happiness.

Katie's cheeks also coloured slightly as the older girl merely waved the thanks off, "Don't mention it. Jeremy's just a big ole, jerk-butt, bully; he deserves anything he gets." Katie stated definitively, causing Hannah to giggle.

Katie frowned a little as she said, "Common, we need to head in or we'll be late for class." The older girl extending her hand to Hannah, which Hannah quickly took hold of. Orson was smiling at the sight of the pair.

'Thank goodness for Katie!' he thought, hating that it couldn't be him helping his best friend out, but also being extremely pleased that someone was. It was strange for Orson not to be able to just step out and frighten the humans away… this shadowing business may be useful, but it sure was difficult. As Katie and Hannah made their way inside, Orson shadowed along behind before following Hannah back into 's classroom.

When Hannah was seated, walked over and told Hannah simply, "You'll be serving detention with me after school today for an hour." Before walking to the front of the room to begin teaching.

Orson was fuming inside his shadowy hide out. How _dare_ this woman! How could she give Hannah detention for something as simple as doodling her friends! It was ridiculous! Hadn't sending Hannah to see that awful Turner woman been enough?! Was there no sense of good in the human world? If he could have, Orson probably would have started yelling at someone.

The rest of the day passed in much the same fashion as the morning had, although Hannah didn't dare doodle anything that afternoon. Actually, Orson noticed she seemed to be sitting rather stiffly… as though she was expecting an attack. It looked rather uncomfortable really.

When the final bell rang, Hannah remained in her seat. Not moving an inch while the other children all raced out of the classroom. Orson vaguely wondered whether the children would have been cruel to Hannah if she were leaving with them. Would Katie have been there to protect Hannah again? Not that it made any difference. Hannah was stuck in the classroom with detention.

strolled over, heels clicking against the floor, and placed a sheet of paper on Hannah's desk. "You will be writing lines for me today, Hannah-Marie. I want you to write out "I will not draw imaginary things during class" fifty times, and then "There is no such thing as monsters" fifty times."

Although it was almost impossible to hear, Orson still caught Hannah's barely audible whimper at the second phrase. Orson was about to blow his cover and just kill the awful woman who upset Hannah, when the teacher walked away.

Hannah started writing the two phrases, again and again and again. Orson felt his unbeating heart ache for Hannah as his best friend wrote out that her friends didn't exist. It must have be awful, he thought, to live in a world that told you the people you care about are figments of your imagination. A shiver ran down his spine, as Orson tried imagining if they made him write that Hannah didn't exist for punishment at Scare School.

After a long bout of writing in mostly silence, spoke, "I've called your father. He'll be here to get you at 3:30." A pause; during which Hannah stiffened almost imperceptibly. "I don't know what you're thinking, Hannah-Marie, doing these kinds of things when Greg and Lisa were so kind as to take you in. You could still be living in an orphanage if it weren't for them, you know?"

Hannah was silent for a moment before replying, "Yes ." Orson was completely lost… who were Greg and Lisa? And what the heck was an orphanage? What was it with these humans and talking about all this stuff he didn't understand? He already had a bunch of things he was going to ask his mom and dad about when he got home.

The rest of Hannah's writing continued in silence save for the sound of keys clicking and a pencil scratching. It was 3:15 when Hannah finished. The young brunette stood, a little shakily, and waked over to her teacher's desk, handing the woman the sheets. nodded before telling Hannah she could wait in the classroom for Greg to arrive.

Orson blinked… so if this Greg guy was coming to get Hannah, did that mean Greg was Hannah's dad? Come to think of it, Orson had never really heard Hannah talk about her parents. 'I wonder why that is?' he questioned in his mind.

Fifteen minutes later a man with short, curly brown hair knocked on the classroom door. looked up and smiled slightly. Hannah looked down and stooped to pick up her book bag. The man had more tan skin than Hannah, and blue eyes. His jaw was fairly wide set, and he had rather prominent muscles… overall he looked a bit intimidating to Orson.

"Greg," began. "Thank-you for coming to get Hannah-Marie." The now identified Greg just waved it off.

"No trouble, Kendra." He said, smiling slightly. "After all, I wouldn't want my little girl to walk home alone when it's getting dark out." There was a slight chuckle to his voice as he spoke… but somehow there was a lack of warmth to it. Orson frowned.

'So this is Hannah's dad, then? He seems kind of odd…' Orson mused, looking at the strapping human in front of him. The guy seemed pleasant enough but something just felt off to Orson. He didn't have the vocabulary to explain it, but the guy bugged him.

Orson was brought out of his musings by Hannah leaving with Greg. Orson was quick to shadow after them. They arrived at a black car with dark windows. Orson liked the look of it, it seemed fairly vampire safe. Greg opened the door to the back seat and a nervous, almost frightened looking Hannah climbed in. Orson wondered why she was afraid… this guy was her dad, right? Orson shadowed into the back seat after Hannah just before Greg closed the door.

When Greg got in the front, Orson suddenly became all too aware of why Hannah looked afraid. Greg started the car and instantly all the niceness was gone from his voice and eyes as he spoke. "You little freak!" he snapped. "How _dare_ you get in trouble again?! It's bad enough that you're such a useless little bitch at home! But you have to be a fucking weirdo at school too! Drawing monsters, honestly!"

Hannah was flinching with each word out of his mouth. Orson could only gape in horror at this man—who was supposed to be Hannah's loving, caring father—that yelled such harsh, cruel, vile things at his best friend.

"Lisa and I were kind enough to adopt you out of that damn orphanage, and all you can do is be a useless, waste of space, freak! We should just send you back! Let them deal with you, you little fuck-up!" Greg snorted. "Your mother was right to put you up for adoption, after all, who could ever want you?!"

Hannah seemed to be on the verge of tears, and Orson was going to blow his cover as soon as he got over his shock, but then, the car pulled up to a house—Hannah's house, Orson realized. And Greg did something that sent Orson racing right back to the Fright Side to get help. Greg reached into the back and smashed his fist into the side of Hannah's face.

Hannah yelped. Orson stared in horror. Greg raised his hand to strike Hannah a second time. Orson shadowed immediately back to the Fright Side. Hannah needed help. And fast.

**AN:/ So what do you all think? Good? Not good? I can't believe you did that? What the hell do you mean Orson can travel in shadows? ( I did mention I was taking some liberties ) Seriously, reviews are always useful, and favs/follows never hurt either, but even flames or people bitching about my grammar helps. **

_**Next Time: Greg has attacked Hannah, unaware of a witness, what will he do now that he and Hannah are alone? Orson has bolted to the Fright Side for back up… but will it be too late? Will Hannah even accept the help that comes? Or admit that what Orson saw is true? So many questions, so little answers typed yet…**_

**~GGUC**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:/ Hey guys… have I ever told you that I am REALLY sorry this took so long, and also thank-you so much to all of you who have waited patiently for the arrival of this installment! I'm having a lot of fun with this story actually, partially because I have more room for going outside the movies ideas because I made this such an impossible plot-line. PurpleHeart678 especially, thank-you for kicking my butt and reminding me to keep up with this—you people should thank them for making me work at this cause it could've taken longer!—But I won't bore you anymore for now, so on with the chapter!**

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Scary Godmother, its characters, locations, etc. However, I do own the OC's—even if I don't like them— and believe it or not, the crappy poetry you'll see in here is actually mine. **_

**(With Hannah)**

Hannah couldn't help the single lonely, salty tear that slid down her cheek when Greg's large, hairy fist made contact with her face. It wasn't like she tried to make him angry, or any of her teachers for that matter, but it made her so furious when they told her monsters weren't real. Her godmother was a witch and her best friend was a vampire for goodness sakes! Not that that mattered to them. To the rest of the human world monsters were imaginary stories made to frighten children.

Inside Hannah wondered whether the world she was from realized that, based on her experiences, the _real_ monsters were the humans. Scary Godmother never yelled at her or hit her or anything! Not like Greg and Lisa did. Orson never called her a freak like the kids at school, nor did Skully nor Max and Ruby or Harry or any of her friends from the Fright Side.

Hannah knew that _all_ humans weren't like that, after all Katie was like a guardian angel for her, but still! Kids could be so mean, especially the big ones that liked to pick on her. Jeremy and his friends in particular liked to single her out as the local freak-girl.

Hannah was thrown from her thoughts though and back into the harsh reality of her world as, once again, Greg's meaty hand made contact with her tiny, pixie-like face causing a few more salty tears to escape Hannah's eyes. They were salty and stung a bit as they ran over top of the freshly assaulted flesh. "Get out and into the house, you little freak!" he snapped.

Not wanting to incur any more of Greg's wrath, Hannah quickly did as she was told, taking her school bag with her. Scampering as far ahead as her shorter legs would carry her, Hannah was in the house fast enough to take off her shoes and go to the kitchen in order to start making dinner before Greg reached the front door.

Lisa was sitting at the table idly flipping through the newspaper, not paying any attention to the petite brunette with the large red marks on her face and dried tear tracks under her eyes. Hannah didn't bother making any kind of conversation with her 'mother' as she set about boiling water to make pasta and scouring the refrigerator for the pork chops she knew were in there.

There was a loud clump in the entryway as Greg finally entered the house and removed his heavy shoes. At this Lisa _did_ rise from her seat at the table, and went to the entry to greet her husband. Hannah could hear them as they spoke, "Sweetheart! How was work?" Lisa asked by way of greeting.

Greg grumbled, "That stupid bitch got in trouble at school again." There was clear resentment in the cold tone of his voice that made Hannah flinch a little as she put the meat in the pan.

Lisa sighed, "Don't tell me it was drawing those stupid fantasy creatures again?" she asked exasperated. Hannah felt as though a hand was clenching her heart tightly with each word. As far as Greg and Lisa were concerned she wasn't even someone. She was some_**thing**_.

Greg huffed, "Of course that was it. It's always pulling crap like that, the ungrateful little shit! We pay good money to send the bitch to school, and all we get in return is a trouble-making twit that can't even earn its keep!" The frosty anger coating his words cut at Hannah's young heart with their callousness and hateful intention.

Lisa attempted to console Greg, "Don't worry, sweetheart, if she keeps acting up too much longer we'll either send her back or maybe the cops will pick her up." The note of hope in Lisa's voice during the latter part of the sentence tightened the invisible fist around Hannah's heart.

Greg scoffed, "Forget the police, the institution workers are more likely to have a spot for her than the police or the orphanage for that matter. Clearly its' mother knew what she was doing when she got rid of it."

A flash of red hot pain seared through Hannah's soul at those words. For as long as she could remember Hannah-Marie hadn't had a mother. Whoever her mother was, she had left Hannah outside of the orphanage gates wrapped in a blanket inside a basket, with only a single piece of paper detailing a date of birth and the name Hannah-Marie. Not even a last name. Hannah often spent mother's day crying to herself when she got time alone. And Christmas was not much different; hence why Halloween was her absolute favourite holiday of all time.

Of course, the fact that she had no mother also meant that she had no father. Nor any idea who he could be, it was simply one of the many things Hannah didn't know about in her life. No father, no mother, no grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins, siblings. Nothing, not a single family member to speak of. A fact Greg and Lisa took pleasure in reminding her of at every available opportunity.

This was, she supposed, why Hannah was so grateful towards people like Scary Godmother, Katie, Orson, Skully, Bug-a-boo, Countess Ruby, Count Max, Harry, and even Jimmy, Daryl and Bert. They were the closest thing to family she had ever had, and the thought of people telling her all but one of them didn't exist… it made Hannah's skin crawl in a most unpleasant fashion.

Hannah often felt ashamed when she remembered that she had, at one point, been terrified of almost all of her pseudo-family. The most important people in her life, and she had been frightened beyond belief of them! When the thought had first occurred to her, Hannah's cheeks had burned with shame and regret as tears had clouded her eyes.

Hannah sighed softly, almost inaudibly, to herself as she turned over the pork chops and added the pasta to the boiling water. She missed the Fright Side… she hadn't had a chance to visit in a while and it was starting to get to her.

Hannah found that more and more she would be staring blankly into space thinking about her friends. Briefly, as she stared into the pot of cooking pasta, Hannah wondered whether her friends ever thought of her when she was gone. Hannah knew better than anyone from the amount of doodles and spacing out she did that she thought about her pseudo-family every day.

Hannah's speculations were cut short, however, by a voice snapping behind her, "You useless tramp! Now then… how about we teach you to stop fucking up at school?" Hannah stiffened at the voice, although due largely to her accustomedness to the situation it was almost imperceptible.

Heavy footsteps thudded against the ground and Hannah could have sworn they seemed to echo with their weight. It was as though she were in a closed off tunnel, where she couldn't see the end but could feel the other person approaching. There was the sound of knuckles cracking from close behind her, and a whoosh of air before Hannah heard no more.

**(Fright Side)**

An utterly frantic Orson raced to Scary's house as fast as he could fly, before reaching the door and pounding on it with the utmost sense of urgency he could muster. 'Hannah's still back there with that-that…'Orson didn't have a mean enough word for Greg, so he just let the thought fume in his head as the door was pulled open by a clearly startled—not to mention anxious and worried—Scary.

"Orson?!" she yelped in surprise, "What's wrong? Is it Hannah? Ooo, what have they done to her?" the questions were rapid, but Orson just decided to plow through for Hannah's sake.

"It's horrible! At her school all the kids are mean to her, and the teachers keep saying that monsters aren't real and they made her say they weren't and copy lines about it! Just because she was doodling pictures of us! And the kids at her school are so mean! They were bullying her during lunch and I don't know what would have happened if Katie hadn't shown up! And then that-that teacher of hers made her stay late and copy lines saying we weren't real! And then her Dad or at least I think he was, showed up to get her! He seemed okay at first, but he's not! He-he, when they got in the car he yelled at her and called Hannah all kinds of horrible things! And then, it's awful! Scary he-he-he _**HIT**_ Hannah! He punched her in the face! We have to go help her!" It was a good thing Orson didn't need to breathe otherwise the sheer length of the monologue he'd just done could have re-killed him.

Scary was still trying to make sense of the rapidly spoken, unbroken English, before it finally started to piece together in her addled brain. Scary was frightened beyond belief of whatever it was Orson was trying to say, but she still couldn't be positive of what to do without the others' help. But first, she had to get Orson to slow down enough so they could go help!

Holding up a hand, Scary spoke, voice tense. "Orson, sweetie, I need you to calm down enough to speak slowly. Now, come inside and re-explain this to everyone, please?" Orson did as asked, and the duo quickly made their way to the kitchen where everyone was waiting.

Ruby stood immediately, "Orson, darling, are you alright—" she began, but Orson cut in.

"Not now, mom! Hannah's in danger!" he said, the frantic tone of his voice and their shock kept Ruby and Max for checking him about cutting off his mother.

"In DANGER?!" Bug-a-boo yelled out. Skully and Harry wearing equally startled looks on their faces. Orson nodded his head rapidly.

"It's awful! Her dad _**PUNCHED**_ her in the face!" he all but shouted with horror tingeing his voice. The room went deadly silent and still as the adults tried to process this information. Several long moments passed as the 'elephant' in the room was observed.

While, based on what Bug-a-boo had heard, they knew that _something_ was wrong in Hannah's life… None of them had been expecting physical violence. After all, they had known Hannah for over two years now and never had any of them seen a trace of any kind of bruising or cuts.

Scary re-found her voice first, she herself feeling murderous. She didn't care who this bastard thought he was! He hurt her Hannah and there was going to be hell to pay for it! "Well what are we doing here still?! Orson's right! We have to go help Hannah!" she exclaimed.

Orson was in definitive agreement with that statement, but Skully spoke hesitantly then, "As much as that's a no-brainer, Scary, there's a slight problem…" he began.

Scary's emerald eyes flashed as she demanded, "What could POSSIBLY be enough of an issue to prevent us from going to help Hannah!" she snapped. Skully winced, hating to incur the redhead's wrath for _any_ reason, let alone a reason pertaining to Hannah.

"Well, it's still light out in the human world… Barring you, none of us can actually do anything until dark…" he trailed off glancing at the clock on the wall, "Which won't be for another hour and a half." He finished.

Scary felt her insides constricting painfully. Hannah; sweet, innocent, loving Hannah was out there in pain and possibly being attacked at the moment… and the damn daylight was preventing her from going to get her?! Scary wanted to just use magic to make it night, but that would cause even more fuss than just appearing in daylight. 'Damn.' Scary thought frustrated. 'We can't just stay here though… Hannah's suffering and afraid!'

Glancing at her friends who were all eyeing her with worry, Scary came to a decision. "I'm going anyways." She said with finality that almost _dared_ them to try and tell her otherwise. Skully looked like he wanted to object with logic, but Scary wasn't having it.

"Don't try and stop me, Skully!" she snapped. "Hannah is out there alone, scared, hurt, and possibly still being attacked by that-that…" Scary couldn't think of a foul enough word for the poor excuse of a man who would hurt a child. Shaking her head, Scary spoke with finality, "I'm going."

Holding her arm out vertically, Scary closed her hand around her broom handle as the broom flew into her hand. She began to mount, when Ruby cut in, "Scary, I know you are afraid for Hannah, so I will not try to stop you, but remember not to lose your head. The rest of us will join you as soon as it is dark."

Nodding her understanding to her long-time friend, Scary took off with a speed Orson, nor many of those who had known Scary for years, had never seen before. Orson broke the silence after a moment, "Wow… I didn't know brooms went that fast…"

**(With Hannah)**

Hannah felt a dull, but throbbing ache at the base of her skull where she assumed she'd been hit as she started to come to. The scratchy texture of the ground she was on informed her gradually awakening senses to her position of being on the carpeted floor in her room. At least that meant Greg had calmed down enough to move her prone body as opposed to just leaving her on the kitchen's cold, unforgiving linoleum flooring.

Not wanting to, but knowing she'd have to, Hannah peeled her tired, achy eyes open to see the shadows of her room fairly elongated, the sun still out but it would be gone in a matter of an hour at most. Hannah vaguely wondered how long she'd been out for, but decided she was probably better off not checking.

Hannah carefully tried to sit up, moaning a little at the twinges and twangs of pain rippling through her body from different points. She didn't make any more noise than a moan though, as she knew if Greg or even Lisa heard that she was conscious it wouldn't end well. Hannah knew she had at least an hour or so until they were drunk enough she could go get food, so for now injury assessment was in order.

Carefully lifting a hand, Hannah felt the base of her skull where the ache was pulsing from and winced, biting her lip to keep in a hiss at the painful, bloody, bump. As she brought her hand in front of her face, Hannah was unsurprised to find blood on her fingertips. Greg did have a rather solid hit generally.

Hannah knew she should probably be freaking out that her head was bleeding, but by this point, having been through this same routine for years, Hannah wasn't overly concerned by the blood. It was nothing she hadn't dealt with before.

Not that it didn't hurt or that Hannah couldn't feel her heart breaking into a billion tiny pieces all over again every time Greg or Lisa reemphasized their hatred of her. That would be a lie, and she knew it. However, Hannah was accustomed to pain after so long spent in such a state. No longer did the sting of the scrapes and bruises of day to day life affect her. It took extremes to cause her to feel real pain during her consciousness.

Hannah closed her eyes and shakily started to stand, before yelping and falling back down to the ground with a dull thud. Hannah slapped her hand over her mouth, not even thinking of the blood on it, and was utterly still and silent with the utmost terror for several long minutes that seemed to stretch on for days. Hearing nothing from anywhere else in the house other than the dull noises of someone thumping about in the kitchen—probably Lisa—Hannah slowly removed her hand and released a breath she'd forgotten she was holding.

Finally looking at her leg, Hannah realized that she must have twisted it when she fell unconscious, that was bad. Greg wouldn't care that she had a twisted ankle; she still needed to do chores and such. Frowning at her current dilemma of being unable to stand properly, Hannah wondered what she was going to do. She knew she couldn't stay here, but with her ankle the way it was… Hannah shuddered. Tonight was not going to end well; of that much Hannah was certain.

**(With Scary)**

Scary was flying faster than she had in her entire life; never before had she felt terror grip her in such a horrendous way. It was as though frigid, black tendrils had crept into her body and slithered up to constrict around her heart. Terror was driving Scary to soar across the pumpkin pastures at such a rapid pace that she could barely make out the specks and streaks of colour she was whipping past. Vague bits of orange and green slipped past her vision, but all Scary could see was Hannah-Marie.

Her beautiful god-daughter; alone, hurt, trembling, tears streaking her pale cheeks and afraid. Scary felt her heart beat even faster in her chest and she leaned down even closer against her broom trying to accelerate impossibly faster.

Scary's red hair whipped around her like fire, easily visible from a distance as it seemed to flicker through the air, her emerald eyes were flashing with electric-level emotion and unshed tears; her skin beaded with sweat from the physical exertion flying at this speed for any length of time took.

Scary didn't care though. She wanted Hannah; safe, happy, healthy, and protected in her arms. None of the rest of the world mattered as long as sweet, innocent, loving Hannah was okay. Scary knew that whatever happened she was getting Hannah away from those-those _**THINGS**_ that **DARE** harm Hannah-Marie!

Scary was many things at the moment; she was angry, angrier than she had ever been before; she was terrified, and she felt the cold fear trickling through her body a little further with every passing moment; she was worried, what if she didn't make it in time? What if something horrible was happening to Hannah as she flew and she was too late to help? But most of all Scary was horrified. Not only with what had happened to Hannah, but at herself.

How could she not have seen it?! Not have noticed that Hannah never talked about her family really? Aside from the occasional mention of her cousin Jimmy, Hannah never said a word about her parents, nor did the young brunette talk about school or anything pertaining to other people or the human world really. The only things about the human world Hannah ever mentioned were customs that were different from the Fright Side.

Mentally Scary was screaming at herself right now, but she couldn't be too focussed on her own stupidity just yet. There would be time for that later once Hannah was safe and warm back at her house with Orson, Skully, Bug-a-boo, Ruby, Max, and Harry; then, and only then, would Scary allow self-loathing to show itself.

As her thoughts returned to Hannah, Scary bit her lip in worry. Unbidden, a poem Scary remembered reading back when she was still in Monster High with Ruby, Skully and Bug-a-boo flittered through her mind:

_Beautiful lies, spinning tangled webs inside;_

_No more light,_

_As I fall back it turns darker than night._

_I'm trying to keep up this fight,_

_I can't think straight tonight._

_Stop telling me lies._

_The snow falls tonight,_

_Soft, puffy, innocent and white;_

_I feel frozen inside._

_I'm losing my mind,_

"_Stop yelling!" I bellow into the night._

_The night sky's not bright…_

_No stars are out tonight._

_I try to hide,_

_Conceal this pain…_

_Bury it deep inside._

_Smashing against the box,_

_The carefully constructed walls;_

_Built so long ago,_

_Around my pain-ridden heart. _

_To block out the next painful onslaught._

_I am struggling,_

_To find a way…_

_For which I should go._

_I want no more light,_

_It's burning my eyes;_

_Silence tearing through my heavy mind…_

_Help me survive._

Scary remembered that at the time, she hadn't had a clue as to what the poem could possibly be discussing. None of her friends had been to certain either, although they'd all agreed it was a sad kind of poetry. Their professor at the time had explained how it was about a child, an abused child who was dying. Their parents, presumably unaware of this, were still arguing, and all the child wanted was silence and peace. However, in the end the light faded and the child passed on to the other realm.

Scary couldn't supress the shiver that ran through her entire being as she realized just what the sudden memory of _that_ poem implicated. As she reached the barrier to the human world, Scary put on a final burst of speed.

'Hannah, you had better be okay!' was Scary's thought final thought before she soared through the barrier.

**AN:/ So… how bad was it? And/or was it worth the wait… actually, I already know that it probably wasn't, so unless you want to contradict that then you can save yourself some typing. Although, I definitely appreciate and read all reviews, PM's, flames, nit-picking of my suck-ish grammar as well as any favs, alerts, and alike. Also I would love to hear any opinions you have on not only the story, but my poetry if you had any thoughts. Cause I've never really put any of it up before. I will try to get faster at updating, but I make no promises, cause that's just asking to get myself killed. **

_**Next Time: Is Scary going to make it? Is Hannah going to be okay if Greg finds her? When are Orson and the others going to get back on the scene? What will Scary do when she gets there? If humans are killed by monsters… is it still technically murder? All interesting questions I intend to answer in future installments!**_

**~GGUC**


End file.
